A blood pressure gauge has been extensively used to monitor the blood pressure of an examinee, which frequently varies in daily life, for 24 hours and to measure the blood pressure of the examinee. Such a blood pressure gauge is a system used to measure the blood pressure of the examinee, which varies every moment, and to record measured blood pressure according to measurement time intervals of the blood pressure so that an expert can analyze the recorded results. However, the expert cannot exactly understand whether the variation of the blood pressure is derived from the variation in the posture of the examinee or the activity of the examinee, or derived from the individual peculiarities of the examinee. In addition, the expert cannot find the variation degree of blood pressure according to the degree of the activities such as exercising or walking.
In detail, as shown in FIG. 1, although measurement results such as the systolic pressure of 130 mmHg, the diastolic pressure of 70 mmHg, and a pulse rate of 76 are acquired through the conventional blood pressure gauge without a sensor to detect the posture or activity of the examinee, the expert does not determine if the measurement results are acquired when the examinee lies down or when the examinee is walking. In other words, since the expert examines the measurement results based on the estimate results for the bedtime, rising time, or activity time of the examinee according to the measurement time interval of the blood pressure, the expert cannot acquire information about the exact blood pressure of the examinee.
In addition, in order to measure the activity degree of the examinee, a passometer equipped with an accelerometer is used to detect the stepping degree of the examinee. However, actually, since the measurement of the activity information of the examinee acquired from an activity measuring unit or the passometer is performed separately from the measurement of the blood pressure of the examinee, the information about the blood pressure of a human body varying according to time intervals based on the activity information cannot be exactly acquired.
In addition, the blood pressure of the examinee may be changed due to the variation in the postures or the activity states of the examinee when the examinee stands up, sits down, lies down, runs, goes up the stairs, exercises, or takes a rest in daily life for 24 hours, or due to the degradation of the body function of the examinee.
Therefore, if the causes of the variation in the blood pressure of the examinee are exactly found, the accuracy of the measurement results of the blood pressure can be improved. In addition, if the fluctuating blood pressure of the examinee is measured when the examinee is exercising, for example, walking, running, or stair-stepping, the exact information about the blood pressure according to body conditions of the examinee can be acquired.
The information about a blood pressure, in which the body conditions of the examinee are exactly reflected, greatly contributes to the blood pressure diagnosis of the expert. However, since the postures or the activity state of the examinee cannot be detected, the blood pressure diagnosis is performed only based on the survey or explanation of the examinee and the estimation of the expert in a state in which the information about the postures or the activity state of the examinee is not reflected.